totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Im dalej w las, tym więcej grzybów
→ Odcinek V ← ↓ Im dalej w las, tym więcej grzybów ↓ ← Kto by się złego wilka bał? → Ktoś jadł z mojego talerzyka Jeff i Chase są w ich ukrytym domku na drzewie. Jeff stoi z zeszytem A4 w ręce, Chase zaś siedzi w fotelu. Przez okno wpada poranne słońce. Jeff – Jak to możliwe?! Pytam się jak to możliwe?! Chase westchnął. Chase – Dorożka jest wąska, nie wiedziałem, że kula się nie zmieści. Jeff – Tak? Tylko wypadki nie mogą się zdarzać! Powinieneś tego pilnować! Chase – Powinniśmy *wstał* Poza tym od początku wiedziałeś, że wypadki będą się zdarzały. Jeff – Tylko czemu nie pobiegłeś w las? Mogłeś zapobiec wszystkiemu. Chase – Uwierz mi, mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż ściganie dziecka w kulce… Jeff zamyślił się. Jeff – Postaraj się aby kolejny wyeliminowany przebył chociaż 1/3 drogi… Intro... Dom BEZ dziury w dachu: 159x159px Drużyna podzieliła się na 3 pary. W domku przesiadywały tylko dwie z nich: Cole & Nissa oraz Melody & Krystynka. Wpierw u duetu damsko męskiego… Cole siedział z Nissą na łóżku. Cole - …Ten kwiat mówił… Mówił, że nie dam mu rady… Potem walczyłem, a w następnej chwili leżałem nieprzytomny *spuścił głowę* pewnie masz mnie za wariata. Nissa przygryzła wargę. Nissa – Nie mam cię za idiotę *położyła mu rękę na ramieniu* Cole podniósł wzrok. Cole – Dzięki :) Nawet nie wiesz jak mi pomagasz. Nissa – Jesteś zmęczony psychicznie, wszystko przez kwiatek… Cole – Wyczuwam, że nie do końca mi wierzysz. Nissa westchnęła. Nissa – Ja żadnych anomalii jeszcze nie doświadczyłam. Mimo to mam dziwne wrażenie, że z tym lasem coś jest nie tak… Cole – Ciekawe co. Co poza złotymi, gadającymi kwiatami. Oboje zaśmiali się. Cole – Ja chyba wolę nie wiedzieć *spoważniał* Nissa – Ja chyba też, wolę czuć się bezpiecznie. Cole – A przy mnie czujesz się bezpieczna? Nissa zarumieniła się. Nissa – No… e… Nagle na ich łóżko wskoczyła Melody. Melody – A! Pająk! Po podłodze biegł duży pająk. Krystynka szła tuż za pająkiem, intensywnie stukała przy tym obcasami. Krystynka – Miniaturka, u mnie pod parapet żyją wię… Mam cię! *zabiła pająka obcasem* Melody zeszła z łóżka. Melody – Sorry za wtargniecie, ale ten pająk popełnił zbrodnię przeciwko modzie. Włochate leginsy… Ten pająk burzył moje poczucie równowagi. Nissa – Ok? Dobrze, że już jest… dobrze. Krystynka – Halo! Nie zapomnijcie kto pokonał smoka ^^ *mówiła słodziutkim głosem* Cole – Tja, smoka. Melody – Na ogół zabijanie potworów to robota panów -,- Krystynka rozejrzała się. Krystynka – Jednego pana i jednej panny nam brakuje. Nissa zachichotała. Nissa – Rain i Thomas poszli razem na spacer :3 Domek porośnięty mchem: 159x159px Poranek w drużynie Czerwonych Kapturków był bardzo… spokojny. Po zwycięstwie w ostatnim zadaniu wszyscy wyglądali na pełnych sił… Ci, którzy nie spali (czytaj Sail i Constance) Sail i Constance siedzieli razem na łóżku, rozmawiali. Sail – Mówisz, że nad Nookie wiszą czarne chmury. Constance – Tak, Błędne Ogniki są niebezpieczne. Sail – Dlatego zrobiłaś jej ten breloczek? *spojrzał na łapacz snów wiszący nad łóżkiem śpiącej Nookie* Constance – Tak. Dokładnie. Chwila ciszy. Sail – A jak w ogóle z wami? No wiesz… ty i William. Constance zarumieniła się, spojrzała na śpiącego chłopaka. Constance – Wygląda tak słodko kiedy śpi… Szkoda, że on też jest w niewiadomym położeniu. Sail podparł głowę na rękach. Sail – Tłumacz. Constance – Niepokoją mnie jego przewidzenia, widzi jakieś dziwne rzeczy. Sail – Martwisz się o niego *uśmiechnął się zawadiacko* Constance – Tak. To kolega z drużyny. Sail – Czy aby na pewno tylko kolega? Constance zarumieniła się. Rozległo się ziewanie. Nookie i Willliam obudzili się. Nookie ekspresowo przebrała się, William robił to wolniej… Nookie – Co to za pogaduchy :>? Sail wstał. Sail – Wstaliśmy wcześniej, więc rozmawialiśmy. Nookie – Ta, jasne, jasne. Wy tutaj coś kręcicie. William podniósł wzrok. Spojrzał pytająco to na Constance, to na Saila. Constance usiadła szybko obok Williama, pogładziła go po twarzy. Constance – Jak się spało? William zamrugał. William – Przyjemnie. Constance – Mi było w nocy trochę zimno… William bez słowa przytulił dziewczynę. Nookie – Uuuuuu. Słodziaki ^^ Sail szturchnął Nookie. Dziewczyna wpadła na Xięcia, który akurat zakładał buty. Ildefons – Wielkie nieba! Uważaj, by zawału dostać nie wiele trzeba! Sail pomógł Ildefonsowi wstać. Sail – Nic ci nie jest Xiąże? Xiąże otrzepał się z kurzu. Ildefons – Póki jestem w stanie pójdźmy przygotować śniadanie. Sail i Ildefons opuścili domek. Po dłuższym namyśle Nookie też wyszła zostawiając Williama i Constance samych… ' Dom z konarem w oknie: 159x159px Alexis siedzi oparty o ścianę, sprawdza coś na telefonie. Alexis – Słaby zasięg. Omg, że też wcześniej nie zauważyłam O_O ' Alexis zeskoczył z łóżka. Obcas wszedł mu w szparę i dziewczyna upadł na srebrną walizkę Rouse. Pani Profesor wyjęła z uszu słuchawki (przez ściany słuchała lasu) Rouse – Co ty kombinujesz?! Już mówiłam, że czeka cię zagłada! Alexis – Ale, ale *wstał* Ja już nie będę broiła. Rouse – Yhm… Obok łóżka Rouse w błysku pojawia się Exri. Exri – Ty nie broiłeś, ty się leniłeś. Alexis – Jestem samicą! Villis wstał z łóżka, dopiął protezę. Villis – Jesteś okropny, zdradziecka i knujliwe. Alexis – E… Chyba nie ma takiego słowa jak knujliwe. Poza tym to WY mnie nie szanujecie. Exri – Super. Niedługo ceremonia, na której się rozstaniemy. Alexis – Chcesz nas satynować? Rouse – Sabotować *_* Alexis prycha. Alexis – A weźcie się. O-Em-Gje. Mam pomysła. Będę pracowała i udowodnię wam, że jestem wartościową członkinią drużyny. Rouse – Szczerzę chcę to zobaczyć. Alexis – A na początek zrobię wam jeść *wyszedł z domku* Villis – Dziewczyny, lepiej nie jedzmy tego śniadania. Exri zniknęła w błysku, pojawiła się zaraz z powrotem, miała też garść malin. Exri – Malinki też są dobre ^^ Cała trójka zaczęła jeść maliny. ' Stołówka: 159x159px Sail i Ildefons stoją w kuchni przy zardzewiałej kuchence. Sail miesza coś w garnku, Ildefons zaś rozmyśla. Sail – Nad czym tak myślisz Xiąże? Ildefons – Sprawę sobie zdałem, że chyba o czymś zapomniałem. Sail – O czym? *przestał mieszać, przykręcił gaz* Ildefons – Nie wiem sam, odpowiedź dzięki retrospekcji poznać mam Ekran już zaczął falować kiedy z garnka zaczęła lecieć para. Ildefons – A niech mnie kule biją, te sprzęty mnie chyba zabiją! Sail wyłączył gaz. Sail – Zupa mleczna gotowa *nalał trochę do głębokiego talerza i podał Ildefonsowi* Ildefons – Dziękuję kolego, nie wiem czy zjem dużo tego :/ Jestem mało modny i w dodatku nie jestem bardzo głodny. Sail wziął od Ildefonsa talerz. Sail – To usiądź Xiąże przy stole. Nookie pewnie zaraz przyjdzie. Ildefons opuścił kuchnię, poszedł usiąść. Na stołówkę faktycznie przyszła Nookie. Krótko po niej William i Constance. Constance usiadła naprzeciwko Wiliama, pomiędzy Ildefonsem, a Nookie. Sail przyszedł z talerzami zupy (i łyżkami). Trzy niósł w rękach i jeden na głowie. Sail – Voila! Każdy dostał zupę, cała czwórka zaczęła jeść. Tylko Xiąże nad czymś rozmyślał… 159x159px Na stołówkę wbiegł Alexis. Alexis – Działaj! Działaj! Czerwone Kapturki spojrzeli na niego dziwnie. Nookie – Co jest? Alexis wskoczył do kuchni. Nookie – O co mu chodzi? *wyprostowała się* Constance – Złe duchy wokół niego żerują na duszy… Nikt nie skomentował, jedli dalej… Tym czasem w kuchni. Alexis – Co mam zrobić? Shit! Ja umiem robić tylko zupki chińskie >.< Alexis zajrzał do szafki. Znalazł upragnione zupki. Alexis – Tak! Bingo! Dziewczyna postawił czajnik na gazie, wysypał zupki do miseczek. Alexis – Jestem perfekcyjną panią domu ^^ Zaklaskał. Nad strumykiem: 159x159px Thomas i Rain przyszli nad strumień, usiedli na kamieniu. Rain – Chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać. Rozmawiajmy. Thomas westchnął. Thomas – Chciałem. Rain – Mów *przysunęła się do chłopaka* Thomas – Chodzi o to, że… Niby jestem samotnikiem, ale chce się z tobą czymś podzielić. Rain – Chętnie posłucham… A czym sobie zasłużyłam na twoje zaufanie? Thomas spojrzał na dziewczynę. Thomas – No wiesz… Sam nie wiem :/ Wydajesz się taka. Rain – Nie tylko się wydaję. Jestem miła, no mów, słucham. Thomas rozejrzał się, przysunął się bliżej do dziewczyny. Wyjął coś z kieszeni. Kamera tego nie uchwyciła. Oboje patrzą na ów przedmiot. Rain – O jej. To wygląda jak… jak… Gdzie to znalazłeś? Thomas wskazał na strumyk. Thomas – Od kiedy to znalazłem chciałem podzielić się z kimś wątpliwościami. Co to jest? Rain – Nie wiem *zamyśliła się* Thomas podwinął rękaw, pokazał Rain 3 czerwone paski. Thomas – Widzisz. To zrobiłem sobie przez ostatnie trzy noce. Wyjąłem to coś z kieszeni i ciąłem się po przedramieniu… Rain – Samookaleczenie? To straszne! Thomas – Ten przedmiot jest jakiś dziwny. Rain – Wyrzuć go! Rain spróbowała wyszarpnąć Thomasowi nieznaną rzecz, chłopak cofnął rękę. Schował COŚ do kieszeni. Thomas – Niestety, muszę dowiedzieć się co TO jest *wstał i odszedł* Rain została sama. ' ' Przed zbiórką: 159x159px159x159px159x159px Zawodnicy wyczuwali, że zbliża się czas zadania. Dlatego też siedzieli na werandach domków. Czerwone Kapturki siedzieli w ciszy. Baba Jagi jedli zupki przyrządzone przez Alexisa, zaś do Złych Wilków dołączyli Thomas i Rain. Zwróćmy uwagę na wilki… Nissa – O, widzę, że spędziliście chwile razem. Cole – Chwile tylko dla siebie *zaśmiał się* Rain – No, było su… Thomas – Rozmawialiśmy o strategii *powiedział twardo siadając obok Cole’a* Cole – Ziom, co ty taki zmierzły? Thomas – Po prostu. Cole odwrócił się do Nissy, dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami. Spojrzał na Rain, ta też nic nie powiedziała. Cole – Ok… Po drugiej stronie tarasu, w pewnej odległości siedziały Krystynka i Melody. Krystynka – Oh, Melodio, zaskakujące rzeczy opowiadasz *zaśmiała się sztucznie* Melody – Miło, że słuchasz o moich modowych sukcesach i porażkach. Krystynka – Tak, porusza mnie ta historia. Niech mnie kule biją, mów dalej! Melody wzięła oddech przed kolejnym monologiem… ' Na tarasie Baba Jag wszyscy jedli chińskie rosołki. Alexis – I jak wam smakuje mordeczki? Exri ukradkiem wylała zawartość miseczki, nie zauważyła, że makaron został wciągnięty pod ziemię… Exri – Jest przepyszne ^^ Wszystko zjadłam *pokazała pustą miskę* Rouse – Wcale nie przesadziłaś z przyprawami. Alexis nie wyczuł ironii więc uśmiechnął się. Alexis – Widzicie jaka jestem kochana. Dobrze, że zostałam w show. Villis – Wcale nie *wstał i wylał zupkę Alexisowi na głowę* Bedif był lepszy. Rouse – O, ja też chcę! *wstała i też opróżniła miskę* Alexis – No ej. Mam tłuste włoski. Exri – I makaronowe doczepy ^^ Kiedy reszta drużyny stała Alexis siedział i zrzucał makaron z włosów. Alexis – Szkoda, że nie mam czasu na kąpiel -,- Nagle rozległ się gwizd. Oznaczało to przybycie prowadzącego. Jeff stanął przy wjeździe do obozu. Zawodnicy ustawili się w trzech grupkach przed nim. Prowadzący był ubrany wyjątkowo w jednym kolorze: białe adidasy, białe spodnie, biała koszulka no i sun glassy. Melody – Mrau, macho. Biały strój… Jeff wzruszył ramionami. Jeff – Świeci słońce *wskazał na niebo* Nissa – Ok, ok. Kontynuuj. Jeff przeczesał dłonią włosy. Jeff – Robi się was co raz mniej, a zadania będą co raz trudniejsze… Thomas – Jaka dziś bajka? *założył ręce* Jeff – Bajka? A tak. Inspiracja do zadania. Nie mógłbym ci powiedzieć… Cole – No właśnie, nic nam nie powie przed zadaniem. Jeff – Cicho! Nie mógłbym, ale powiem gdyż… Dzisiejsze zadanie nie jest nawiązaniem do żadnej bajki! Thomas – To pewnie do filmu. Jeff – Nie. Sail – Gry? Jeff – Nie. Rain – Kreskówki? Cole – Komiksu? Nookie – Miejskiej Legendy! Jeff – Nie, nie i nie. Krystynka – W takim razie co. Nie wierzę, że dwa młokosy wymyślili coś sami. Jeff – A właśnie, że zrobiliśmy to sami -,-* Po grupce zawodników przeszedł szmer. Villis – W takim razie wtajemnicz nas. Jeff – Za momencik. Najpierw drzemka. Wszyscy – Co?! Z drzewa zeskoczył Chase ubrany w maskujący strój, rzucił jakąś kulką. Pocisk uderzył w ziemię i uwolnił czerwoną chmurkę. Obłok opadł. Zawodnicy leżeli na ziemi. Chase – Ale zabawnie :D Jeff – Musimy zapakować te ciała do busu. Chase zagwizdał, bus został wypchnięty przed bramę obozu (stał na drodze gdzieś dalej) Jeff – Do roboty… Głęboko w lesie: Postać w czerwonym płaszczyku z kapturkiem szła przez bór świerkowy. Jak na las The Forest było tam dość jasno, słońce padało z góry. Postać szła pod górę. Podśpiewywała coś. ??? – Lubi bardzo miodu smak, o tak, o tak, o tak. A na dodatek wie gdzie rośnie kwiatek… Postać oparła się o drzewo. ??? – Nie biegałam tak przez tyle lat. Ostatni raz chyba kiedy woziłam ciasteczka. W drzewo, tuz nad głową postaci w kapturku zastukał dzięcioł. Ptaszkowi nie przeszkadzała obecność postaci, wiec stukał. Stukał aż wystukał dziurę. Postać włożyła palec do dziurki, ptaszek odleciał. ??? – Żywica, jest czerwona… *polizała palec* I smakuje kwaśno. Niedobrze dzieje się w lesie. Postać poszła dalej, podśpiewywała sobie inną pioseneczkę. ??? – Czai się wśród drzew, wygląda jak krzew. Kto go raz zobaczy pogrąży się w rozpaczy… Gdzieś w lesie: 159x159px159x159px159x159px Bus stoi na leśnej drodze. Po obydwu stronach drogi las mieszany. Trochę sosen trochę buków. Jeff stoi oparty o buk. Na wolnym skrawku trawy leżą zawodnicy. Chase wyciąga z busa Constance. Trzyma ją na rękach. Delikatnie kładzie dziewczynę na trawie. Jeff – A tej czemu nie ciągałeś za nogi? Czyżby odezwało się w tobie serduszko? Chase prychnął, zamknął drzwi busa leśniczego (tego zepsutego, zielonego) Jeff – Obudź ich. To już czas na zadanie *oparł się o słupek podtrzymujący żółtą taśmę…* Chase wyciągnął z worka na plecach niebieską saszetkę, wysypał jej zawartość na leżących w grupie zawodników. Niebieski obłok omiótł wszystkich. Kilka sekund i wszyscy wstali. Stali zdezorientowani. William – Gdzie jesteśmy?! Alexis – Omg. Porwali nas! Jeff – Nie Alexis, nikt was nie porwał. To wszystko element programu. Chase – I wprowadzenie do zadania :) Villis – Usypianie nas? Dość ekscentryczna metoda. Rouse – I to jeszcze z użyciem grzybków *ukradkiem zebrała odrobinę czerwonego pyłku z tyłka Exri i schowała do probówki* Jeff – Musiałem was zapoznać z grzybami. Zobaczyć czy wasze organizmy przetrwają. Nissa – Jeśli się nie mylę jeden uczestnik odpadł przez grzyba. Chase – Przez inny gatunek *poprawił okulary, naciągnął rękaw moro stroju, nałożył moro czapkę* Thomas – Zaczynam się gubić. Po co jakieś halucynki do wyzwania? Jeff – To nie żadne halucynki. To purchawki. Dzięki nim dzisiejsze zadanie nabierze smaczku. Zagracie we flagi. Melody – Flagi są modne. Jeff – To super? Ildefons – Będę rady jak wytłumaczysz zasady. Jeff – Już tłumaczę. Każda drużyna dostanie jedną strefę. 1/3 okręgu oznaczonego żółtą taśmą *wskazał na taśmę* Granice stref są wyznaczone powbijanymi w ziemię słupkami granicznymi. Chase wyjął spod krzaka kij z zieloną główką. Jeff – O właśnie takimi. Celem zadania jest zdobycie flagi przeciwników… Przedzieracie się przez gąszcz. Średnica okręgu to około 500 metrów. Chase dał każdej drużynie flagę w kolorze teamu (flaga ma też logo) Sail – Ciągle nie wiemy po co te purchawki. Chase wyciągnął z busa trzy worki oznaczone logami. Worki były wypełnione okrągłymi grzybkami, w 3 kolorach (czerwony, zielony, szary). Jeff – Jak już się zdążyliście przekonać, grzybki rosnące w The Forest mają zdolności paraliżujące. I równie łatwo po nich się wykurować. Dlatego przed dzisiejszym zadaniem zażyjecie pewien specyfik… Chase rozdał każdemu fiolkę z niebieskim płynem. Rouse – Po co nam to? Alexis – Może to LSD? Jeff – Nie, to kluczyki nerwowe. Rouse – Pierwsze słyszę. Jeff – Chase to wynalazł :D Kiedy to wypijecie organizm otrzymuje uśpione przeciwciała, które niszczą paraliżujące grzyby z purchawki. Villis – Udajemy, że rozumiemy. Wszyscy pokiwali twierdząco. Jeff – Kapitan waszej drużyny otrzyma skrzynię z tym! Chase przytargał 3 skrzynki z woreczkami z niebieskimi proszkami. Jeff – Kapitan jest dilerem odtrutek, które po dostaniu się do organizmu aktywują przeciwciała. Te przeciwciała niszczą grzyby, a człowiek wraca do życia. Nookie – Czy to znaczy, że: Będziemy nawalać się tymi purchawkami, koledzy z drużyny będą mogli obudzić trafionych, a potem biec do kapitana po więcej odtrutki i amunicji? Jeff – E… Nookie – A będziemy się torpedować grzybami tylko po to, by zdobyć flagę? No i nas od paraliżować mogą tylko koledzy z naszej drużyny. Coś pominęłam? Thomas – Czy szajbuska odgadła zadanie? Jeff westchnął. Jeff – Tak :( Rain – Reasumując. Mamy zdobyć flagę dowolnego przeciwnika… Nookie – I zanieść ją do swojej bazy! Rain – Tak… a jeśli ktoś stanie nam na drodze obrzucamy go purchawkami… Nookie – Kapitanowie mają immunitet! Mogą tylko atakować, nie mogą być atakowani! Jeff – Tak. Racja, racja. Nookie, gratuluję przenikliwości. Chase coś warknął. ' Jeff – Znacie zasady. Wybierzcie kapitana, który będzie stał przy purchawkach i odtrutkach. Chowacie flagę, kapitan ją obserwuję i rozdaje odtrutki. Reszta szuka innych flag. Constance – Kapitan siedzi i pilnuje, tylko? Jeff – Tak. A i flaga ma być nad ziemią, ale też nie za wysoko, proszę… Exri – Rozumiemy. Do dzieła! Drużyny pobiegły w las. Kierowali się swoimi słupkami granicznymi, dotarli do swoich sektorów, zajęli się chowaniem flag… Jeff – Monitoruj ich. Chase namalował sobie dwie krechy na policzkach. Chase – Z rozkoszą *wskoczył na drzewo* Jeff – Ciekawe czy ogarnęli… Zadanie: Drużyny zajęli sobie miejsca w swoich sektorach. Mieli chować flagi i ustalać kapitanów. 159x159px Czerwone Kapturki odłożyli skrzynię (nosili Sail i William) przy samej taśmie. Constance oparła się o graniczne drzewo. Constance – Mogę zostać kapitanem? William – Ja jestem kapitanem! Constance westchnęła. Constance – Will, do natarcia potrzebny jest twardy facet. Nookie – Lub twarda wariatka :3 William – Ok Constance, rozumiem. Sail – Jej! Idziemy na atak! Ildefons – Dawno się nie starałem i drzew nie taranowałem. Radę jednak dam, nie będę sam. Nookie – Jej. Constance wyjęła ze skrzyni z odtrutkami kartkę. William – Co to? Constance – Mamy zacząć jak usłyszymy gwizdek *zgniotła kartkę i schowała do skrzyni* Niech każdy weźmie zapas purchawek i po dwa woreczki odtrutki. Drużyna posłusznie wykonała polecenia. Sail – Czas na walkę! Cała czwórka ,,nacierających” zrobiła sobie linie na twarzach. Nookie – Ha, ha, ha :D Łowcy głów! Ildefons – Brakuje mi słów by opisać łowców głów. William – Tylko trzeba by jeszcze ukryć flagę… Constance wzięła czerwoną flagę do ręki. Constance – Tak żebym miała ją na widoku… Dziewczyna usiadła na korzeniu oparta o drzewo. Spojrzała na niski, gęsty krzaczek. Constance – Co wy na to? Drużyna spojrzała na krzaczek. Nookie – Fajne *porwała flagę i ukryła ją* Teraz czekać tylko na start zadania. Ildefons – Wiec nie gadajmy i czekajmy. Tymczasowo wszyscy usiedli w oczekiwaniu na gwizdek. 159x159px Baba Jagi ustawili się przy gąszczu niskich sosen. Villis usiadł na pniaku, postawił przed sobą wór i skrzynię. Villis – Chyba ja będę kapitanem. Słabo mi idzie bieganie po trudnym terenie, i w ogóle bieganie. Dziewczyny spojrzały w całkowicie dziki las pełen jeżyn, jagód, wrzosów, paproci itp. Itd. Alexis – Oj masz rację. My się wykażemy, a ty będziesz rozdawał fanty. ' Villis przeczytał karteczkę (ze skrzyni). Villis – Wyruszamy po gwizdku. Exri – Wow. To rozdaj amo! Rouse – Tak ^^ Villis dał każdej kilka purchawek i woreczek antidotum. Exri – Co tak skromnie? Villis – Zawsze możecie wrócić. Poza tym frontalny atak trzeba prowadzić z sensem. Mając mniej amunicji będzie korzystać rozsądniej. Rouse – Ha, ha! Rozsądek zostawiłam w domu! Razem z teleskopem i sonarem! Exri – Ok? Czyli dzisiaj nie prowadzisz badań? Rouse – Nie na zadaniu… Tym czasem spocznijmy *usiadła na mchu* Alexis – Super uper pomysł. Nogi mnie bolą. Kobieta usiadł na ziemi. Niefortunnie ukłuł się korzonkiem w tyłek. Alexis – Au! Wstrętny las. Exri – Pewnie czepia się o ten wczorajszy aerozol *zaśmiała się* Alexis – To nie jest śmieszne ):< Rouse – To może zamiast się gorączkować ukryjesz flagę? Alexis wziął od Rouse zieloną flagę i zawinął ją na iglastej gałązce, tuż nad głową Villisa. Alexis – Już. Nie trzeba wiele by ukryć kawałek materiału. Villis – Dobra kryjówka *wystawił kciuka w górę* Rouse – Flaga zawinięta jak wąż eskulapa. Exri – Nom… Siadajmy i czekajmy… Wszyscy usiedli wygodnie, czekali na gwizdek. 159x159px Cała szósta zatrzymała się na szczycie pagórka. Nissa zbiegła na dół, ukryła szarą flagę w spróchniałym pniaku. Nissa – Flaga ukryta. Ustalmy tylko kto pilnuje amunicji. Thomas – Myślę, że to powinna być Krystynka… Krystynka/ Melody – Co?! Thomas – Skąd te wątpliwości? Melody – No sorry, ale bieganie po zaroślach jest nie w moim stylu. Doskonale nadaję się do obserwowania flagi w pniaku i rozdawania purchawek *usiadła na kamieniu* Krystynka – A ja jestem wprost stworzona do biegania po lesie. Melody – No, a ja wiem, że mamy czekać na gwizdek *pomachała karteczką* Cole – Ok. Czyli mamy kapitana. Potrzebna jeszcze… strategia! Krystynka – O! Ja mam pomysł. Nissa – Ty? *spojrzała dziwnie na Babsztyla* Krystynka – Tak. Musimy zadziałać po cichu. Być zbitą grupą, której nikt nie zauważy. Robić raban po cichu. Thomas – Cóż za sentencjonalna nutka. Krystynka uśmiechnęła się sztucznie. ' Rain – Ok, to co robimy Krysiu? Krystynka zeszła z pagórka. Wskazała na obumarłe liście. Krystynka – To co znajdziemy pod tymi lisicami to najprawdziwszy skarb, jeżeli chcemy kamuflażu ^^ Reszta drużyny (oprócz Melody) zeszła na dół. Rain odgarnęła nogą liście. Rain – Fuj! *złapała się Thomasa* Pod liśćmi biegały żuczki, wiły się glizdy, hasały skolopendry, rosły małe grzybki, latały meszki i przede wszystkim leżało błotko. Nissa – Boje się zapytać co chcesz zrobić :S Krystynka – Nie chcę *wymamrotała i wskoczyła w błoto* Cole – Obrzydliwe. Krystynka wyszła z błota cała oblepiona w liście, robale, grzybki i of course błoto (tak, tak to nie było tylko błoto :>) Rain – Skąd ten pomysł?! Krystynka – Polowałam kiedyś na nieznośnego dachowca… Rain – Ok? Rozumiem, że też mamy to zrobić? *spojrzała na kolegów* Nissa – Mus to mus *wskoczyła w błoto* Za Nissą skoczył Cole, za Colem Thomas a za Thomasem Rain. Po chwili wszyscy stali w rządku oblepieni błotem. Thomas – Mamy kamuflaż, więc czekamy na… *słychać donośny gwizd* Atak! Ruszyli w las. 159x159px Czerwone Kapturki usłyszeli gwizdek, nie ruszyli jednak od razu. Stali nad Constance, która rysowała patykiem na ziemi jakiś plan. Constance podzieliła narysowany okrąg na 3 części. Constance – Najrozsądniej będzie jeżeli się rozdzielicie. Jesteśmy na samej granicy okręgu. Musicie iść różnymi ścieżkami, tak aby zatrzymać jak najwięcej najeźdźców. William – A ty poradzisz sobie w starciu? Co jeżeli ktoś cię zaatakuje? Constance – Mam purchawki i immunitet. Nookie – Czyli jesteś bezpieczna. Tak samo jak nasza flaga ^_^ Wszyscy spojrzeli na niski krzaczek, flagi zupełnie nie było widać. Ildefons – Gdybym nie wiedział, że w tym krzaczku jest flaga znalezienie jej było by problemem nie lada. Sail – O to nam chodziło… Dobra, ruszajmy. Nasi przeciwnicy są już pewnie w drodze. Nookie – Mi nie trzeba mówić dwa razy! *umieściła purchawkę na gumie w procy i pobiegła na przełaj* William – Ja chyba pójdę ścieżką *poszedł ścieżką* Ildefons i Sail spojrzeli po sobie. Sail – Xiąże, pójdźmy przez gąszcze, to chyba dobry pomysł. Ildefons – Tak idźmy przez gąszcze niczym chrabąszcze. I oboje ruszyli. Kiedy wszyscy znikli Constance wstała, dotknęła żółtej taśmy. Constance – Wyznaczenie granicy? Ta taśma to niezbyt dobry pomysł… ' 159x159px Atakujące Baba Jagi rozdzieliły się zostawiając Villisa samego… Villis – Ciekawe jak im idzie *podrapał się po brodzie* Tym czasem gdzieś w gąszczu… Alexis idzie przez krzaki jagód. W ręce dzierży dzidę, na twarzy ma namalowane szminką krechy. Alexis – Czuje się dzika i niezależna! Alexis wbił dzidę w ziemię, przyklęknął nad krzaczkiem, zerwał kilka jagód. Alexis – Jagódki są dobre na smutki *zjadł kilka* O Em Gje! Nie dojrzałe! Kobieta wypluł jagody, miał cały fioletowy język. Alexis – Jesu, co to jakieś kolorki na jęzorki? Paskudne, fuj! Nagle dało się słyszeć jakiś szmer, tuż przed Alexisem, w paprociach… Alexis – A cóż to? Plis, by to nie był dzik… Jakiś kształt wyleciał z krzaków i szybko wbiegł na drzewo. Alexis – Chase? *wycelował dzidą w górę drzewa* Nagle na Alexisa spadła purchawka. Czerwony proszek omiótł go. Kilka sekund i Alexis stał sparaliżowany. ??? – Ha, ha, ha! *postać zeskoczyła z drzewa* Nookie – Ale head-shot! Różowowłosa pomachała Alexisowi ręką przed twarzą. Nookie – Ciepły trupek, hi, hi. Idę polować dalej! Nookie skoczyła na główkę w paprotki. Alexis stoi z uniesioną dzidą… 159x159px Rain i Thomas szli cali umorusani w błocie przez las. Szli wzdłuż taśmy, tam roślinność była najmniej gęsta. Rain – Dokąd dojdziemy, jak myślisz? Thomas podrapał się po brodzie. Thomas – Nie wiem, może prosto na stanowisko obronne Baba Jag. Rain – Lub Czerwonych Kapturków ^^ Thomas – Tak… Musisz być tak nadgorliwie wesoła? Rain – Musisz być tak na siłę opryskliwy? Thomas gwałtownie odwrócił się do Rain, patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy. Rain – Wow, słodko wyglądasz z twarzą w błocie *przygryzła wargę* Thomas omiótł dziewczynę wzrokiem. Thomas – E… Dzięki? *uśmiechnął się lekko i poszedł dalej* ' Thomas szedł metr przed Rain. Nagle zatrzymał się, zobaczył kamerkę na drzewie, ściągnął ją z drzewa odrywając jednocześnie kawał kory. Rain – O. Znalazłeś sprzęt programowy. Ach to Reality-show, ciągle na nas patrzą. Thomas schował kamerkę pod bluzę. Thomas – Tak dokładnie *poszedł dalej* Rain spuściła ręce, poszła za chłopakiem. Dalej szli wzdłuż taśmy, nie przeszkadzały im żadne krzaki. ' 159x159px Sail skradał się przez gąszcz. Przyklęknął przy pieńku drzewa, tuż przed niewielkim wzniesieniem. Sail – Za tym pagórkiem może ktoś być… Przebyłem już kawałek drogi… Chłopak podniósł z ziemi kamyk, przerzucił go nad pagórkiem… Szelest, kamyk upadł. Słychać jednak jakieś stęknięcie. Sail – Mam cię *mruknął pod nosem* Blondyn wbiegł na pagórek, oparł się na rękach na szczycie i skoczył na główkę w paprocie, wylądował robiąc przewrót w przód… Nikogo nie było… Sail – Ale jak to?! Chłopak rozejrzał się. Sail – Pewnie jakiś ptaszek, czy coś *w tle przemyka jakiś ciemny kształt* No problem. Działam dalej. Sail pomknął schylony przez las… Tym czasem, w innej części okręgu… William idzie z rękami w kieszeniach od spodni. William – Przydałoby się trochę akcji, jakiś atak. Nagle zobaczył dziwną poświatę, na lewo od niego, w gąszczu sosenek. William – Bingo! Chłopak zbliżał się powoli z purchawką w ręce. Tym czasem za owymi sosenkami stała Exri, wytężała wzrok, patrzyła na zbliżającego się Williama. Exri – Prosto do mojej pułapki :) Exri tego nie zauważyła, ale jej ciało (wraz z ubraniami) stopiło się barwowo z zielono-brązowymi drzewkami. Kosmitka spojrzała na siebie… Exri – A! Co mi jest?! Zza sosen wyskoczył William z grzybkiem w ręce. William – Ej! Co jest?! *nie zauważył Exri, która skuliła się* Kto krzyczał?! Exri bujała się jak kołyska XD Exri – Teraz albo nigdy *rzuciła zielona purchawką w Williama* Purchawka wybuchła, zielona chmurka otoczyła Willa. Po chwili stał on bez ruchu. Exri wstała, potarła skórę. Exri – Czemu czuje się jak kameleon ;_; *przeszła obok Williama zapominając o nim* Tak mi się nie działo. Kosmitka przeteleportowała się kilka razy, tak dosłownie o jeden metr za każdym razem. Exri – Ej, chwila! Ja odkrywam nowe super moce! Exri – Jej! *podskakuje i klaszcze* Exri – Jestem super :D Exri – Ale nie ciesz się jak mała dziewczynka. Exri – Postaram się! Kosmitka na chwilę wróciła do normalnych barw, po czym znowu włączyła kamuflaż. 159x159px Rouse szła sobie lasem wymachując obcasem, a że obcasa nie miała to poruszała się cała. Rouse – Jaki ten las niezwykły *przeszła obok randomowego drzewa, przeskoczyła nad wrzosem* Rouse – Mogłabym przysiąc, że przeskoczyłam tę krzewinkę już 7 razy. Szła dalej. Nie wzięła za sobą żadnego radaru, więc odrobinkę się nudziła. Rouse – Jak ja mam kogoś wyszukać bez radaru? Rouse znów przeskoczyła nad wrzosem. Rouse – Dziwne *zatrzymała się* Nie chodzę w kółko, to niemożliwe. Zatem… Obróciła się patrząc w górę. Rouse – Następuje zagięcie czasoprzestrzeni! *o* Pani Profesor szła dalej z głową w górze. Doszła aż do… Villisa. Villis – O! Rouse. Rouse – Hej *szła dalej z głową w górze, weszła w jakieś liściaste krzaki* Villis – Ok *wzruszył ramionami i usiadł na skrzyni z odtrutkami* Rouse tym czasem szła borem, lasem. Rouse – Oddała bym wszystko za sonar… Rouse nagle wpadła na… sparaliżowanego Alexisa. Rouse – O! Chłobieta! Rouse wyjęła z kieszeni woreczek z odtrutką, wysypała odrobinę na dłoń i dmuchnęła Alexisowi w twarz. Alexis wziął głęboki wdech i wyprostował się. Alexis – O Boshe, jestem taka wdzięczna. Dobra, trzymam emocje, biegnę dalej *uniósł dzidę i pobiegł* Rouse – Szkoda, miałam maaasę pytań… Rouse spojrzała na drzewo z wmontowaną w korę kamerką. Rouse – A to gratka *wyrwała z drzewa kamerkę* Co zrobić z tym fantem? Chase zwiesił się z drzewa (nogi zawiązane w linę, zwisa głową w dół) Chase – Ja to wezmę *wyrwał dziewczynie kamerkę, jednym ruchem przeszedł do pionu i wspiął się po linie na samych rękach* Rouse – Oddawaj to! *wskazała na chłopaka palcem* Chase – Nie *odwiązał linę i skoczył na kolejne drzewo i na kolejne…* Rouse – O nie! Uciekł ;_; 159x159px Cole szedł sam przez las. Dzięki błotku i liściom doskonale komponował się z krzakami przez, które szedł. Cole – Pusto i cicho *mruknął* Liczyłem na ostrą nawalankę. Chłopak szedł dalej. Doszedł do gąszczu paproci. Wszedł w bujne liście. Cole – Co tu tak cicho? Faktycznie wokół zrobiło się dziwnie cicho. Cole rozejrzał się dookoła. Wszędzie tylko wysokie, dwumetrowe paprocie. Zero owadów, zero ptaków, tylko rośliny. Cole – O co chodzi?! Coś błysnęło w ziemi. Spod mchu wysunęło się szafirowe oko, zaraz za nim złota łodyga. Wokół oka zawirowały noże. Cole – Kwiat paproci?! *wycofał się o krok* Kwiat – To ja. Cole – Zerwałem cię! Jak to możliwe? Kwiat – Widziałeś za dużo… *kwiat wystrzelił nóż* Cole – A! Chłopak odskoczył, skoczył w liście paproci. Kwiat (tylko głos) – Nie uciekniesz mi! Cole wstał i pobiegł na oślep. Biegł smagany liśćmi paproci po twarzy. Z tyłu ciągle dobiegał głos kwiatu paproci. Kwiat (tylko głos) – Nie uciekniesz! Cole wyskoczył z gąszczu paproci. Akurat wpadł na… Nisse. Chłopak przewrócił się, dziewczyna spadła na niego i… cmoknęli się #Usta-Usta Nissa – O jej *wstała szybko* Co się stało? Gonił cię ktoś? Cole przetarł kaptur na twarzy z liści. Cole – To… znowu ten kwiatek… Nissa spojrzała zdziwiona na kolegę. Nissa – Hm… ' Nissa – Hm… Chodźmy razem. W dwójkę raźniej, mamy większe szanse w potyczce... Coś trzasnęło nad nimi. Oboje spojrzeli w górę. Na gałęzi siedział Sail z purchawką w ręce. Sail – Oj, sorry *rzucił purchawką* Grzybek wybuchł i sparaliżował Nissę, Cole odskoczył i rzucił w blondyna. Sail – Pudło *zeskoczył z drzewa i pobiegł w paprotkowy gąszcz* Cole – Nissa! Cole przyklęknął przy sparaliżowanej dziewczynie i nasypał jej niebieskiego proszku do ust. Nissa momentalnie obudziła się. Nissa – Mój bohater <3 *rzuciła się chłopakowi na szyję* Cole odwzajemnił uścisk. Cole – Działajmy *powiedział twardo podnosząc szarą purchawkę do góry* Oboje pobiegli, okrążyli jednak gąszcz paproci. 159x159px Sail biegł przez las. Biegł, biegł aż dobiegł do… Constance. Sail – Witam panią kapitan. Constance – Cześć. Nie widziałeś gdzieś Williama? Sail – Nie… Mogę go poszukać. Constance – Szukaj… Sail – Tylko najpierw poproszę o dodatkową amunicję :) Constance dała chłopakowi więcej czerwonych purchawek i dwa woreczki niebieskiego proszku. Sail – Dzięki, idę szukać twojego chło… Williama *pobiegł* Constance przewróciła oczami. Tym czasem obok niskich sosen… William stoi na wpół sparaliżowany. Wokół niego chodzi szary wilk. William – Dobry piesek (stoi bez ruchu paraliż, ale może ruszać głową!) Wilk szczeknął i połasił się do nogi Willa. William – Co?! Coś zaszeleściło kawałek dalej. Wilk umknął. Zza sosen wyskoczył Sail, od razu wysypał trochę niebieskiego proszku na Williama. William – Dzięki stary *przeciągnął się, przybił żółwika z kolegą* Sail – Od kogo dostałeś? William spojrzał na zielony pyłek na spodniach. William – Wydaje mi się, że od kosmitki. Sail – Ok… Zapolujmy na nią :D William – Ok. I poszli razem przez las. 159x159px Alexis biegł przez las ze swoją dziką dzidą. Dobiegł do głazu, zatrzymał się. Alexis – Jestem pewna, że słyszałam czyjeś kroki… Istotnie, po drugiej stronie głazu stał Xiąże Ildefons. Ildefons – Czyżby ktoś tym razem schował się za głazem i chciał mnie ogłuszyć grzybowym gazem? Ildefons uniósł w ręce czerwoną purchawkę. Ildefons – Jeden celny rzut i przeciwnik straci but. Alexis też stał z purchawką. Alexis – A może by tak. Wiem, zrobię purchawkę na dzidzie! Jestem genialna! Alexis nabił purchawkę na dzidę… grzybek pękł i gazik omiótł kobietę. Chłopak sam się sparaliżował. Ildefons wyszedł zza skały. Ildefons – Wychodzę zza głazu i takie coś widzę od razu. Xiąże przeszedł obok Alexisa. Dostrzegł ciemną sylwetkę śmigającą między drzewami. Ildefons – Któż to, cóż to? Xiąże będąc przekonany, że to zawodnik poszedł za tajemniczą postacią. ' Inna członkini Baba Jag doszła zaś w okolice bazy Czerwonych Kapturków, była to zakamuflowana Exri. Constance siedziała sobie zupełnie nieświadoma zagrożenia. Exri – Gdzie tylko ta flaga? *rozejrzała się* Constance nie widziała kosmitki, widział ją za to ktoś inny, ktoś kto siedział wysoko na drzewie, pod którym kosmitka się czaiła. Był to Chase. Chase – Widzę, że nasza Marsjanka szaleje… Exri zrobiła kilka kroków, poruszała się bezszelestnie, Constance dalej jej nie widziała. Chase – Ok… *zagwizdał głośno* Constance spojrzała w górę. Chase wskazywał palcem na Exri. Constance wytężyła wzrok zobaczyła zagrożenie. Constance – To ty! Exri – Wtopa! Constance przyskoczyła do Exri, sprawnym nogo-ruchem podcięła kosmitkę i obrzuciła purchawką. Wynik? Dywan z kosmitki. Constance – Łatwo poszło. Dzięki Chase, nie musia… *spojrzała w górę, Chase’a nie było* łeś… ' 159x159px Krystynka raźno szła przez lasek. Jej bojowy kamuflaż trochę się starł, prawdopodobnie przez czołganie się przez runo… Krystynka – Ho, ho. Mój pęcherz, przydałaby się latryna ^^ Krystynka rozejrzała się. Dojrzała wysoki, gęsty, ciemny świerk. Krystynka – Świerk! Cud natury! Krystynka przysiadła pod świerkiem w wiadomym celu… Tym czasem z zupełnie drugiej, aczkolwiek bliskiej strony szli Sail i William. Sail – No, no stary. Constance się o ciebie chyba martwi. William – Tak? Co mówiła? *zapytał z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem* Sail – Pytała o ciebie, czy cię widziałem w lesie. William – Wow. To dużo znaczy. Sail – No… *Chłopak nagle nastąpił na wygięte drzewo, które katapultowało go w górę* William – Co?! Nookie wyskoczyła z krzaków. Nookie – No nie! To pułapka na kogoś kto nie jest Sailem! William – Lećmy po niego. Nookie – Proponuje biec. William rolnął oczami. Oboje pobiegli… Tym czasem z tamtej strony… Krystynka kontynuowała sobie wiadomą czynność. Na świerk tuż nad nią spadł jednak Sail. Chłopak spadał z gałęzi na gałąź aż spadł pod nogi Krystynki… Krystynka – Aaaaaaaaaaaa! *wstała* Ty mały podglądaczu! Wstydź się! Niech ja cię dorwę! *zaczęła szukać purchawki w kieszeni* Sail – Przepraszam! Nie chciałem *zakrywał twarz* Krystynka – Ty szujo! Nie chcę tego słuchać! Wyraźnie spłoszona pobiegła w las. Sail – O shit, co to było O_O Krystynka biegła tak, że wpadła na… Williama i Nookie. Krystynka – Na boga! Nookie – William! Patrz. To ta babcia. William! William! Krystynka złapała się za głowę. Krystynka – Morda w kubeł głupia cholero. Nookie – Ej :/ *uciekła* William – No to zostaliśmy sami *zaczął iść na Krystynkę z purchawką* Krystynka – A! Nie dotykaj mnie ;_; William już chciał rzucać kiedy purchawka wypadła mu z rąk i wpadła do nory… William – O, o… Koniec amunicji *_* Krystynka – I kto tu ma przewagę? Ha! William rzucił się do ucieczki. Krystynka pobiegła za nim. Krystynka – Chodź tu świntuszku! Poświntuszymy na mchu ^^ William biegł, Krystynka rzuciła w niego szyszką. Krystynka – Kiedy ostatni raz widziałeś prawdziwą kobietę? William z przerażeniem w oczach skoczył w boczek. Krystynka – Skoczek w boczek? Lubię to :D William wziął do obrony długiego kija, uderzył Krystynkę w... tyłek. Krystynka – O ho, ho! Wiesz co dobre! William uciekał dalej, Krystynka dalej go goniła. William uciekał. W końcu oddalił się i schował się w krzaki. Krystynka dobiegła, ale Williama nie widziała. Krystynka – O jej. Co tu zrobić? *dojrzała storczyka na drzewie* Babsztyl zaczęła wytrzepywać na siebie pyłek. Krystynka – Jestem piękna, taka pięknaaaa! *Sail wyszedł zza drzewa* Znowu ten zboczeniec! Sail – Znowu ta raszpla -,-* Z krzaków wyskoczył William, Sail podał mu purchawkę. Sail – Zabawmy się. Krystynka zaczęła się cofać przed Williamem (Sail stał w miejscu). Cofała się aż oparła się plecami o grube drzewo. Obok drzewa dwa krzaki, nie ma drogi ucieczki. Krystynka – Teraz zapędziwszy mnie w kozi róg zapewne spróbujesz zadać mi gwałt, czyż nie? *zobaczyła Thomasa i Rain skradających się do Saila* Czyż nieeeeeeeee? I wtedy global atak! Rain rzuciła w Saila, Sail zdążył w nią, Thomas w Williama, William w Krystynkę, a Krystynka omyłkowo w Thomasa… Skutek? 5 sparaliżowanych osób. Stali sobie tak i stali… 159x159px Ildefons szedł. Co chwilę widział ciemny kontur za jakimś drzewem/ krzakiem. Ildefons – Ciekawe kto to taki, kto taki, że penetruje krzaki? Ciemna postać zniknęła za krzewem. Ildefons – Bingo olingo! Xiąże podszedł z purchawką w ręce do krzaka. Ildefons – Mój mega strzał.. au! *ukłuł się o oset* To zły znak, o tak, o tak… Krzak nagle poruszył się. Ciemne coś wyrosło dosłownie z krzaka. Kamera pokazuje przerażoną twarz Ildefonsa… Rzut od tyłu, ciemne Coś patrz z góry na Xięcia… Ildefons – O… Czarna postać wyciągnęła długie łapy z krzaka… Ildefons padł na ziemię, oczy wywróciły mu się do tyłu… Kontur znikł w krzaku, po czym poleciał przez las… … Tym czasem Nookie siedziała na drzewku i obserowała… Melody, która siedziała na kamieniu, na pagórku. Nookie – Pani modna ^^ Coś czarnego śmignęło jej obok głowy. Nookie – Co to? Cisza, czarne coś znikło. Nookie – Ok. O czym to ja? A tak, to pani kapitan Złych Wilków, a flaga jest *spojrzała w dół. Dojrzała pusty pień* Bingo olingo. Nookie zeskoczyła z drzewa prosto na pień. Ten pękł, flaga została znaleziona. Melody – Ej! *wstała* Oddaj to! Chodź to cię złapie! Nookie wystawiła język i puściła się pędem w las… Melody – Ugh! … Constance siedziała na korzeniu, z zamkniętymi oczami. Nagle zatrząsała się. Szybko otworzyła oczy. Constance – Ildefons! Dziewczyna wstała… Zaraz jednak podbiegła do niej Nookie. Nookie – Constance! Constance – Nie teraz! Nookie – Mam flagę! Constance pokręciła głową, uśmiechnęła się. Constance – To… super… Rozległ się głośny gwizd… 3 razy po 3 razy. Nookie – To chyba oznacza koniec zadania. Constance – Wracajmy do Jeffa. Dziewczyny poszły… Wyniki: 159x159px159x159px159x159px Obok busa, przy drodze stoją zawodnicy i Jeff. Brakuje: Chase’a, Thomasa, Cole’a, Nissy, Saila, Williama, Krystynki, Alexisa, Exri i Ildefonsa. Melody – Gdzie oni są? Jeff – Chase ich cuci. Jak na zawołanie z lasu wyszły brakujące osoby(brak Xięcia) . Ustawili się razem. Jeff – Możemy zaczynać formalności. Będę szybki. Wygrały dziś… Czerwone Kapturki, zdobyli flagę! Nookie – Ja zdobyłam! *pomachała szarą flagą* Nissa – Co?! Przejęła NASZĄ flagę?! Rain – Nissa, spokojnie… Jeff – Spokój zalecany, gdyż dziś czeka was ceremonia, to wy straciliście flagę, czyli byliście najgorsi. Rouse – Czyli mamy drugie miejsce? Jeff – Tak :) ' Jeff – Dobra, dobra. Możemy wracać, już zaraz zrobi się ciemno… Constance – Chwila! Brakuje nam zawodnika. Sail – Właśnie. Jeff – Co? Chase! Chase odsalutował i pobiegł w las… Jeff – Ciekawe co się stało. Poczekamy… Zawodnicy usiedli na ziemi. Krystynka siedziała na skraju lasu, obok słupka z nawiniętą taśmą. Krystynka – Hm… Fajnie było :> *ujrzała kabelek pod krzakiem. Wyjęła spod krzaka coś co wyglądało jak CB radio (mikrofon + mała skrzyneczka) i głośnik* Radio ^^ Babsztyl schowała sprzęt do kieszeni. A co u innych? William usiadł przy Constance. William – Constance. Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać o tym co widziałem… Constance – W obozie *powiedziała twardo patrząc w las* William – Ok :< W lesie… Chase szedł ścieżką. Chase – Kici, kici. Ildefons… Chase doszedł do kolczastego krzaku. Zobaczył czyjeś nogi. Chase – O shit! … 5 minut potem… Wszyscy stoją w kółku. 14 zdziwionych twarzy zawodników, zdziwiony Jeff i spokojny Chase. Na trawie leży ciało Ildefonsa… Nookie – Był taki młody *zapłakała* Rain – Co się stało? *spojrzała na prowadzących* Thomas – Wszyscy chcemy wiedzieć. Constance – To wina… Chase – Zawału *spojrzał wymownie na Constance* Constance zrozumiała. Constance – Tak. Zawału. William – Zapomniał tabletek… Jeff wyprostował się. Jeff – Zachodzą zmiany… Dziś nikt nie odpadnie. Wszyscy – Co?! Jeff – Niespodziewana śmierć wystarczy na dziś. Złe Wilki, jesteście wolni. Constance – Co z ciałem? Jeff – Odwieziemy je zaprzęgiem… Brak kolejnych pytań wszyscy weszli do zielonego busa, Chase wniósł ciało Xięcia… Obóz, Ceremonia Eliminacji: 159x159px159x159px159x159px Zrobił się wieczór. Wszyscy zawodnicy stoją na wyjściu z obozu. Na drodze stoi stała czarna dorożka zaprzęgnięta w dwa czarne konie, na bokach wozu płoną pochodnie. Woźnicą jest Chase, który mimo tego, że jest ciemno wciąż ma okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Na wózku leży zamknięta, czarna trumna z narysowanym kredą krzyżem. Cole – Druga osoba odchodzi w ten sposób :< Nissa – Przez chorobę. Nissa przytuliła Cole’a, płakała. Smutna Rain chciała przytulić Thomasa. Chłopak na początku ją odepchnął, spojrzał jednak jak Nissa tuli się z Cole’m i… też przytulił Rain. Zaprzęg ruszył, zniknął w oddali. Jeff – Możecie się rozejść. Zawodnicy tak też zrobili rozeszli się. Dom z konarem w oknie: 159x159px Rouse oglądała pod mikroskopem jakiś preparat. Exri usiadła obok niej. Exri – Co to? Rouse – To ta purchawka. Ma strasznie dziwną budową komórkową… Dwa jądra, małe wodniczki… Na mitochondrium! To mutant! Exri – Co?! Dziewczyny rozejrzały się po domku, były same. Villis i Alexis brali prysznic aka. Wodospad. Rouse – Dołączam to do kolekcji leśnych ewenementów. Exri – Rozumiem, rozumiem doskonale… Exri też spojrzała przez mikroskop. Exri – O jejku! Rouse patrz! Komórka się podzieliła! Rouse spojrzała przez mikroskop, kamera też dostała obraz… Rouse – Zatrważające tempo :O I tak patrzyły i patrzyły… Dom BEZ dziury w dachu: 159x159px Złe Wilki siedzieli w domu. Nagle rozległ się radiowy głos Krystynka (przez radio, mega ciepłym głosem) – Uwaga. W domku Złych Wilków stwierdzono obecność ćm, ćmów… ciem… A z resztą. Rain wstała, usiadła na łóżku Krystynki. Rain – Skąd ten gadżet? Krystynka – Znalazłam. Rain – Super. Thomas zakaszlał. Thomas – Rain, co powiesz na wieczorny spacer? Cole i Nissa siedzący razem na łóżku spojrzeli na chłopaka. Rain – Chodźmy ^^ Thomas wziął Rain pod rękę i wyszli. Melody – Amory. Cole – True. ''' '''Przed domkiem porośniętym mchem: 159x159px Sail i Nookie poszli do domku. William szedł z Constance… William – Muszę ci o tym opowiedzieć o tym co mi nie daję spokoju… A poza tym *złapał dziewczynę za rękę* może zrobilibyśmy coś razem. Posłuchalibyśmy strumyka, pooglądali gwiazdy… Constance odwróciła się, zza stołówki pomachał do niej Chase. Constance – Sorry William, ale ja muszę… Constance uwolniła rękę i pobiegła do Chase’a. Chase – Musimy to obmówić. Dzięki, że przychodzisz. Constance – Byle szybko. Razem poszli do ukrytego domku na drzewie. William – Ale, ale… *został sam* Sail spojrzał przez okno domku porośniętego mchem. Przyszedł do kolegi. Sail – Co jest? William – Ona poszła… z nim… Sail – O jej *położył Willowi ręką na ramieniu* Zabolało… Poszli razem do domku… Ukryty domek na drzewie: Chase pokazuje Constance zeszyt (Jeff śpi) Constance – To twoje notatki? Chase – Tak. Musimy działać razem :) Constance – Nie szczerz się -,- Chase – Kochana, tylko ty i ja możemy ich obronić. Doskonale o tym wiesz. Constance spuściła głowę. Constance – Wiem :< Usiedli razem na łóżku, Constance otworzyła też swój notatnik. Constance – 5 odcinków The Forest i robi się co raz gorzej… Koniec Czy lubisz prowadzących? Tak, są super Nie Kogo lubisz bardziej? Jeffa Chase'a Twoja reakacja na eliminację? :O O_O ;_; -,- #Wywalone Z góry dziękuje za wszystkie głosy w ankietach i komentarze. Leave comment below. Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama The Forest